That Butler, Distraught
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: Who would ve thought that our cat loving, dog hating butler will soon find himself attracted to an animal. And to put the cherry on top, a DOG no less... KAGXSEB.. KAGXCIEL-in a sibling kind of way. Chapter 1 & 2 Revised!
1. That butler, Distraught

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Inuyasha and Kuroshitsuji. Because if I do, Sesshoumaru and Sebastian is here eating cake with me..

Warning: if the following scene conflicts with the episode in the series,, pls don't go bitching, I did it on purpose… just don't react unnecessarily… for example, this plot happens when Lizzy is here… yet, madam red and the jack the ripper incident didn't happen… yet.

_**Warning: Chapter one to chapter two is my OWN idea.. it is NOT based on the anime except for some reference..**_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 1: That Butler, surprised

"It`s time to wake up master, lady Elizabeth is waiting for you downstairs for breakfast." A deep heavenly voice fleeted around the room as a man clad in black swished open the curtains letting the sunlight draped around the groaning boy about 13 in age.

"I forgot that Lizzy`s been staying here for nearly a week." Replied the boy as he ran his hand down to his greenish black hair, his un-patched eye gleaming with a purple sheen.

"And I assume that you also forgot that this day is also the day for her to journey back to Middleford Estate?" The butler then proceed on dressing his master in a white long sleeve shirt paired with red blazer matched with red pants.

Tugging the red ribbon in a knot, he took notice of his master`s solemn but sad face, which unnerved him…A lot.

"Is something the matter?" The said boy quickly regained his bearings before shaking his head in negative before leaving the butler in his room to fix his used bed.

Sighing, the butler quietly but swiftly fixed his master`s chamber. When he was about to leave the room, something on his master`s desk caused him to stop before approaching the said desk.

He softly picked up a shining dark blue choker with a crest of the Phantomhive as a pendant. Based by the texture of the collar, Sebastian knew that the material is not a laughing matter in price. He can only look in confusion, thinking some reasons about his master owning such thing. Putting the chocker back in place, he quietly left the room with a resounding 'click'.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Goodbye Ciel~! I'll visit again soon!" Waved a blonde girl wearing a frilly dress in a color of pale yellow and orange.

"Take care Lizzy."Replied Ciel as he watched his fiancé exit the room.

"Sebastian," the said butler instantly appeared beside his master. "What`s my schedule for the day?"

"Well, you`re music lessons with Miss Ruth Buckinghum will start in about two hours from now, after that, Mr. Clocksworth will arrive to talk about the issue considering the merging of your company with his." He fluidly recited with the schedule sheet clutched in his gloved hand.

"Cancel the lesson with Ms. Ruth. She might get caught between the crossfire Mr. Clocksworth planned on doing here later." An arrogant smirk grew on Ciel`s face. " Did he think I wouldn't notice the spies he`s sending here? Or the fact that he planned on taking my company when he successfully killed me?" Ciel replied before taking a sip of his tea.

"And he might do an ambush in the middle of your `meeting`." The black butler said with a feral glint in his eyes.

"And by the way, we`ll have to go at the ceme-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" both men snapped their heads on the location where the scream originated from.

"That`s Lizzy!" Ciel bolted up his chair before rushing outside the corridor with his butler in tow. Along the way, the rest of the Phatomhive servants, including a grown Tanaka rushed out of the manor only to be greeted with an utterly shocking scene.

Lizzy was sitting in a floor, a puddle of metallic liquid slowly making a circle around the hysterical girl. A HUGE black, profusely bleeding dog with its head on the sobbing girl`s lap was obviously unconscious.

"Ciel! HELP HER! SHE`S DYING!" Lizzy, in a rare show of panic, did not care about her dress or look. –For she was practically bawling her eyes out in an uncute way-

Sebastian looked at his master. Ciel`s face was clearly shocked while all color drained left his face.

"S-sebastian! Carry her inside the mansion NOW! And if something happens to her-" He left the threat hanging, which puzzled Sebastian to no end.

He carefully untangled Lizzy`s arms around the dog before asking Finny for assistance. As they carry the dog inside the mansion and into a spare room, they barely heard Ciel comforting the still sobbing Lizzy. 'Alrights' and 'she`s going to be fine' can be heard coming out of the boy`s and Tanaka`s mouth.

"Finny, help Bard and Mei Rin to clean the mess outside." Sebastian ordered the almost to tears gardener.

With a soft click, Sebastian was alone with the bleeding dog. Removing his gloves to prevent blood staining them, he began curing the injured canine.

His eyes widen at the contact. Unlike other dogs, it`s fur is sleek and soft. He is clearly a cat person yet, he found himself in trance as he continued stroking the dog`s fur. He just can`t keep his hands away! Her fur is the softest he had ever touched. He admired the dog closer, it`s fur was the blackest coat, even blacker than his secret pet. It`s face was dangerous looking but still held the feminine look. He took notice of an unusual navy blue crescent moon on its forehead.

*Drip*

He slapped himself in the forehead for his stupidity. Now is not the perfect time admiring the beautiful creation. It`ll be a shame for such a rare thing to die.

"My, my, you did a number to yourself." He murmured while gently bandaging the dog`s injuries. Large gashes littered her body while some are short, indicating mediocre scratches.

He also took notice at the fading scars, clearly showing that she has been tortured before. Blood boiled inside the demon turned butler. Who would do such a thing on the gorgeous creature? He remind himself to tell his master and he wished they`ll have to hunt down the fools.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Darkness. Pain. Relief. Anger. Happiness.

That's what she felt the moment she stumbled in front of her master`s mansion. She barely felt when someone cradled her against their body.

She took a quick sniff.

Realizing the smell of vanilla and lilies, she instantly relaxed.

'_Ah, young Elizabeth. How long has it been? Five years?'_ she thought. Her nose twitched, numbly taking heed of the foreign group of scents.

Four foreign and two awfully familiar.

Before she totally lost the battle, she felt two pairs of strong arms carry her.

'_Demon._'Was her last though.

She dreamt about the day she was separated away from her master`s pup. That day that she detested the most among any other days..

They were caught off guard.

Those winged harpies will pay for her master and mistress` death. She clearly remember her master`s pup being carried away while she was facing the harpies. She already took half of their force and she wasn't even beginning to sweat.

When she was about to wipe the entire force, the blasted leader showed her the limp bodies of her masters. Blinded by rage, she lost her composure leading to her fall.

She was captured and locked in a cage.

Five long years. Five cold years, she stayed against her own will. Her now master –since Vincent`s dead-, never left her mind as the damned winged harlots took turns torturing her while chanting 'unpure' and crap like that.

One day, she heard that the angel whore was killed by a demon. She could care less about that pure being –Ash is it?-. Pure her ass, if that`s what you call pure, Kami knows what to call her. She was about to tuned them out when she heard the rumor that sent hope, relief and determination to her entire being.

"The Queen`s guard dog and his pet killed Ash."

His alive! Her master is still alive!

With a new found strength, she broke the sealing shackles before lashing out at the unsuspecting birds. With a swift arc, she severed their heads.

'_Idiots. You might have taken away my means of attacking but you forgot my body is a weapon itself.'_ Was her last coherent thought before enforcement filled the room.

Then all hell broke lose.

Slash, stab, dodge, kick, slash, parry, punch, jump, crouch. The fight turned into hours as the once white room turned into a blood soaked one. Bloody disemboweled bodies of her tormentors littered the expanse of the foundation as blood healthily splashes here and there. She thought that it`ll be over soon.

But apparently, she was mistaken.

After a few more hours of ripping, tearing, biting and slashing, she decided to flee. Summoning her last ounce of strength, she morphed herself into a flash of light sending her to the Phantomhive manor.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Ah, done at last." Sebastian sighed as he eyed the bandage dog. Looking hastily for any audience, he carefully leaned in, not wanting to wake the canine. He outstretched his hands until he manage to touch the furry appendage. He quietly squealed like a fangirl as he tweaked his hands on the large fluffy ears, not aware of the cobalt eyes looking at him in amusement.

'_S-so soft! Maybe I can keep this one since master`s not allergic to dogs.'_ By now, he`s cradling the large fluffy tail.

When he was about to stroke the thick mane seemed draped around her chest, he froze as he found his crimson orbs staring back at a pair of azure gems.

Never had he seen such beautiful jeweled eyes, they were like the most precious gems the world could give birth to.

Shaking his head, he smiled at the now awake animal.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. He nearly jumped 3 feet in the air when a heavenly voice actually answered back.

"Im fine. Thank you for healing me." He can only looked at the smirking dog with enough emotion to still retain his impenetrable mask.

"…"

The dog let out a small chuckle before sitting straight. Taking notice of her flinching, he hastily helped her straightened up.

"Thank you. Can I talk to master Ciel?" He can only numbly nod, his demonic brain not processing the events well.

Sure, he encountered Pluto, but he never did encounter talking dogs.

"No need." He turned his head so hard he swear he heard a snap.

"Ciel!" The dog sprung forward, completely forgetting her injuries. With a painful yelp, she fell out off the bed with a hard thump.

"Kagome!" Ciel blurted out before kneeling in font of the whimpering dog.

'So the beautiful vixen`s name is Kagome.'

My, my, it looks like our cat-loving butler surprised himself for getting attracted to an animal… To put the cherry on top, a Dog no less.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Revised (05/22/13)

Gosh… My writing sucks..

~JA NE!


	2. That butler, Baffled

Ho-ly… SHIT. Damn, now that one year has passed, Kami damn it my writing sucks!

ATTENTION: THE PLOT WILL BE THE SAME WITH THE MANGA WITH FEW ALTERATIONS THAT CAN BE FOUND IN THE ANIME..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 2: That Butler, baffled

Sebastian stood rigid as he stared at the scene in front of him totally unmoving, not to mention pale beyond complexion.

Well, who could blame him? Even demons have their limits.

First, a beautiful dog was bleeding in front of the manor. Second, it seems that Lizzy and Ciel know the said animal. Third, the dog actually talked to him. Fourth, he found himself drawn towards the mutt. And _FIFTH!_

Oh let`s not forget the fifth!

In front of him was Ciel, being hugged by a woman, who was a dog just then.

_Injured. Dog. Woman. Hug. Beautiful._ All random thought jumbly entered Sebastian`s mind.

"Oh Ciel, I thought i`d never see you again." The dog turned woman hugged the younger boy like a lifeline.

"Tell me Kagome, what happen?" Ciel softly asked as he hugged her back.

"I was imprisoned. They tried to kill me but failed so they resorted on torturing me for information. Then I got wind that you`re still alive. I broke out of prison and force my way here. But don't worry about that, Im just so happy you`re ok." This time Kagome was in tears as he hugged the boy closer.

"Im just so happy, so happy." Relief flooded her system. And for the first time since she was separated from her home, she felt whole.

"Kagome." Ciel murmured as he dug his face deep down her white foreign clothing. Sebastian was assaulted with the scent of salt, only that that he realize his master was crying. His eyes widened, who is this woman to bring his master to tears?

"Could you please give as time alone?" Kagome rose her head to meet the gaze of Sebastian. At that moment, his breath was literally knocked out of him. Teary cerulean eyes stared at him with sorrow yet happiness as well. Long tresses of ebony pooled around her as it gently brushes the tiles. Alabaster skin glowed beautifully against her head of black mass. He found himself staring at the pair of ruby red lips, he unconsciously gulped.

'_Damn.' _He murmured to himself. '_It`s supposed to be the other way around!' _The much more egotistical side of his mind raged.

"As you wish." With that he stepped out of the room.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The moment she heard the door clicked close, she gently pulled away from Ciel.

"Ciel, my master, look at me." She gently cupped his cheeks as he looked at her with silent tears. Staring at her master`s eyes, she felt herself broke even more. His innocence as a child was gone, only hatred remained. A tinged of relief and happiness made itself known in his broken gaze.

She broke in another wave of tears as she continues to hold his gaze.

"Master, Im so sorry I left you alone." Another sob. "Im not there to protect you, I-Im not there to stay by your side." She hiccuped. "I failed my job to protect you." She gently kissed him on the forehead before hugging her to her chest once more. She felt him bury his face on her fury appendage draped on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're here. Thank you for coming back." Came his shaking muffled reply.

At those words, her form raked harder. She felt herself undeserving for such words. She failed to protect him. She failed Vincent, she failed Rachel, most of all, she failed herself. She`s not there to be with him. And because of her failure, he sold his soul to the devil.

'_I don't know what to do if I lose you like I lost __**them.**__' _Was her fleeting thought.

"I wont leave you alone anymore. I swear to Kami I will never let anyone hurt you." She hugged him tighter.

She softly rocked him while humming his lullaby she sung him when his still young. Minutes pass before both of them calmed down.

"Tell me Ciel." She softly asked as she ran her hand through his soft hair.

"Hm?" Ciel replied as he leaned his head on her chest. For once since his parent`s death, he felt safe.

Not to mention no one`s looking so he can act his age without worrying about the others seeing him as such.

"Since Im here to help you and protect you, how can you avoid that demon from devouring your soul?" she worriedly asked. She just got her master back and she`d be damned if she lose him again.

Ciel heavily sighed.

"The contract is already made, it cannot be broken. As much as I would like to live after my revenge, I can`t. This is my payment." He felt her unoccupied arm tighten around his shoulder.

"No Ciel, this is not your payment." She said, her voice hard. "He will NOT take your soul… Not if I can help it."

"But Kagome, it would be unfair if I go back on my own word." She gently smiled at him.

"Who says he would be unpayed?" Ciel`s eye widened before narrowing.

"What are you thinking in that devious mind of yours?" She made a mocked hurt expression.

"You wound me so young master, how could you think little me would think such things?"

He bopped her on the head.

"I know how your mind works like the back of my hand." She pouted.

"Really?" a playful gleam that Ciel didn't like made its way on her bright blue eyes.

"K-kagome don't you dare!" with that, she began wriggling her fingers on his sides making him sputtered while few childish laughs escaped his mouth.

"S-stop it!" He managed to rasp.

"Don't want to-Oomph!" She was tackled by a blob of yellow.

"KAGOME! THANK THE HEAVENS YOUR ALIVE! THERE`S TOO MUCH BLOOD!" Lizzy sobbed.

With a soft sigh, she gently sat up as she cradle the young girl.

'_Thank you for the save Lizzy.' _Ciel absently thought as he fixed his tie.

"Shh, did you think this cute little puppy can be brought out that easily?" she teased. Lizzy managed to let out a watery giggle before hugging the much older girl.

"Guess not."

The moment Elizabeth came barreling inside the room, Kagome was aware that they have an audience.

"Tanaka, you can make yourself and the others welcome."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sebastian, Tanaka, Mei Rin, Bard and Finny stayed outside the moment Lizzy literally tackled her way inside the room, but they didn't left either.

The three servants were curious. It seems that Tanaka, their master and Lizzy knows the humanoid dog.

All of them nearly jumped 5 feet on the air when a melodious voice of a woman called out to them.

"Tanaka, you can make yourself and the others welcome."

Since no one dared to open the door, Tanaka opened it for them as they sheepishly entered the room. They were surprised to find a beautiful woman wearing a set of foreign clothing sitting against the wall hugging Lizzy who was hugging a fluffy looking boa draped on the female`s left shoulder.

Their master sat beside her with the boa`s end on his lap, petting the twitching appendage.

"Im glad your back." Tanaka who surprisingly didn't ran out of steam bowed at the beautiful girl-woman.

"Yes, it`s good to be home."

'_Home? Was she a relative of the young master? And where is that dog? We didn't see her enter the mansion.'_ was the thought running through the three`s head.

"Oh, where are my manners." Kagome said.

"My name is Kagome, the Phantomhive`s guard dog."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Revised (05/22/13)

LOL wut?


	3. That butler, Rescue

Disclaimer: OK! OK! I DON'T FREAKIN OWN KUROSHITSUJI AND INUYASHA! FUCKING HAPPY NOW?!

A/N: OK FROM NOW ON, THIS CHAPTER AND THE FUTURE ONES WILL REVOLVE LIKE IN THE MANGA..

:*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# :

Chapter 3: That butler, Rescue

The scene inside the Phantomhive manor will probably be dubbed as comical.

And all of this is just because of a mouse.

"Over there!" yelled Finny as he smacked a pillar against the wall; completely breaking it.

"Kyaaa!" howled Mei Rin as her middle finger got snagged by the mouse trap she herself made.

"Gah!" came Bard`s pained voice as the deadly concoction he cooked made itself comfortable over his head.

Sebastian calmly-as calmly as a demon could- rubbed the bridge of his nose as a tick mark throbbed in his temple. Deciding he could take no more; in a swift swipe, all three mouse were seen wriggling in the demonic butler`s gloved hand.

"I suggest you men keep quiet for master`s acquaintances are having a private meeting." He casually ordered as he dumped the mouse on Tanaka`s net.

(With Ciel.)

Kagome let out a bored yawn as Ciel stroked her head as her furry skull settled on his lap. The meeting was taking all of her master`s time to play with her. If she was in her humanoid form, she was probably frowning right now. All she could do was irritatingly tap her tail up and down.

Honestly, she has the patience of the saint. But staying in the room with greedy noblemen (except for madam red and Lau) hellbent on getting their filthy hands on her master`s fortune really scorched her fuse in the wrong way.

_`Wonder how Aniki`s doing. `_ She absently though. After the fiasco with the Shikon, she was turned into a full blooded Inu Kumori or shadow dog demon; a powerful one might I add. She was soon adopted by the stick up his ass Taiyokai, trained by the said icicle, and soon separated ways to travel around the world. And voila! She was here now in London as a guard dog; in which she really didn't mind, since she`s guarding one of the most adorable child she ever did saw in her long life.

She nearly cried in joy when her master finally put an end in her misery. But that joy was immediately turned into anger. She did not miss the scowl scar-face sent to his master. (A/N: SORRY GUYS! I FORGOT HIS NAME!)

She was so busy on glaring at scar-face that she did not notice the oncoming attack.

"Kagome-baby!" yelled Madam red as she tackled the mass of fur currently lounging beside Ciel. Kagome yelped as she fell down the floor with a blob of red cuddling her from top.

"A-Angelina!" Kagome shouted in surprise.

Ciel could only smirk at Lau`s stricken expression. Madam red pouted as she leaned her hands on her hips.

"How many times did I told you to call me madam red? And I thought years after years could finally change your mind." Madam red whined. If Lau`s eyes were open, it will probably widened the size of dinner plates when Kagome morphed back into her humanoid form.

Bowing down, Kagome introduced herself in front of the stricken pair.

"My name is Kagome. Phantomhive`s guard dog." All suddenly watch in confusion as Kagome stepped closer, and then, proceeded on staring at Ran Mao.

"YOUR SO ADORABLE!" squealed Kagome as she hugged the living daylights out of the Chinese girl; removing her from Lau`s lap in the process.

"S-sugarplum?" Lau looked at his adopted sister`s face only to sigh in defeat. The Chinese girl`s face was flushed as she hug the furry appendage draped in the woman`s shoulder.

Ran Mao always did love furry things.

:*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# :

"Bochan!" Kagome whined as she bugged her master to play with her. Ciel merely sighed in exasperation.

"I can't Kagome. How about just ask Sebastian for some treats." He said as he patted her twitching ears. Kagome pouted before turning on her heel. She turned sharply to her left only to collide with a hard waist.

Sebastian was walking through the hallway when a soft familiar mass of black fur collided with him. He watched in amusement as the dog shook her head to rid of the dizziness.

"Oh, hi Sebastian!" Kagome brightly chirped, now that they already had an agreement about her master`s soul, they were now buddies.

(A/N: I AINT TELLING ABOUT THE AGREEMENT… YOU`ALL HAVE TO WAIT!)

"Hello Kagome." He returned her smile before he quickly latched on her twitching ears. Old habits just die hard!

Kagome purred as her tail tapped up and down. Her fluffy ears twitched as the butler`s long digits rubbed her ears in a really comfortable way.

"Hey, Sebastian?" Kagome asked as her cerulean slitted eyes looked at the dazed butler upward.

"Hm?" the butler replied in acknowledgement while not removing his attention from her ears.

"Ciel said he want some treats!" Kagome intentionally twisted her young master`s word just to spite him for not playing with her.

"Oh? Is that so.. Better give it to him then." He sighed in disappointment as he finally released her ears.

"I`ll come!" and with that, the two went towards the direction of the kitchen to grab their young master`s so called treat.

:*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# :

Kagome`s normal bubbly and happy countenance were now replaced by sheer hostility and anger. Sebastian vaguely felt the hairs on the back of his neck rose as a powerful wave of youki oddly mixed with miko ki flowed inside the destroyed room. Looking at the now humanoid form of his interest, he felt his eyes widening at the sight of her pure red eyes with her dilated lavender irises shrinking and enlarging with furious vigor as the elegant markings on her smooth face turned jagged.

He saw her took a big whiff, and instantly knew that they already narrowed the suspects down.

"_Sebastian_." He also took notice that her usual soft voice turned huskier in a way that made his stomach heat in anticipation.

"Yes?"

"I suggest we retrieve the young master." She practically spat.

"Yes. I do as well." And in a gust of wind, both demons vanished in whirl of black feathers and youki alike.

:*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# :

"Who would`ve thought that the president of the world`s biggest toy company is just a boy? Right? Ciel Phantomhive?" A voice drowning in greed stated, his voice echoing along the walls of the crimson room.

"So it really was you…" Ciel began. His body bound by thick layers of leather with his ankles bound.

"Ferro Family, Azzuro Vener." Ciel`s cobalt blue eyes darken from rage as he glared at the scarred man with a bone-chilling gaze. Said man merely smirked, confident that his plan will flawlessly commence.

"You know, little Phantomhive? The Italian mafia found this country of yours bothersome. Its really a pain. All of the English and their damn tea stained heads!" he then chucked a cigarette on his mouth.

"Think about it. What`s the most beneficial market for people like us?" he asked the bloodied Phantomhive who remained silent.

"Its not cleaning up, carrying things, nor women, nor spear parts. Its drugs ya know?" Azurro`s face morphed into a maniacal grin like that of a jester.

"Even so, when we came to this country, thanks to the successful glares of the watchdogs, we haven't been able to catch a single relaxing scent."

"It was an order from the queen not to let the dealers do as they please with their drugs." Ciel said.

"Ah come on, this is why we hate English men." He leaned on the desk.

"The queen, the queen! It`s all about the fucking hag! In the end, aren't we the two sides of the same coin? So I just want to cooperate a bit."

"Sorry. But I don't have any intentions working with a filthy rat." Voice cold as ice, Ciel stared at Azurro from his position down the floor.

"You may say that. But what about the others? Right now, it might be the only watchdogs who are scared and obedient. I guess Ciel Phantomhive is someone who cleans out corruption." He blew out a thick veil of smoke before continuing his rant.

"Even thou I specifically made it so that I wouldn't sell in Italy.. I didn't expect to be tracked this early on, Who would've guessed that guy Clause would go to such lengths to obtain it. Its because of that that I only got half of my share…. Now then, do you understand this business yet?" he then turned towards the Phantomhive.

"If youre lying about where the goods are kept, you`d better run home while your neck`s still attached little runt."

"If I don't return, evidence will soon make its way over the government from Clause. It's a shame huh?" Ciel`s response riled Azurro up. Biting his cigarette harshly, he cocked his gun and pointed it at the unfazed Phantomhive.

"**Don't mess with adults, Little master!" **

"We`re already keeping your servants waiting. Where are your goods? If you don't spill quickly, we`ll kill your servants one by one." Azurro waited for the child`s mercy cries but was awarded by silence.

"…" Ciel cocked his head to the side before giving the man an angelic grin full of innocence.

"It would be nice if little puppies would be able to play fetch." Taken aback by the taunting remark, Azurro sent a swift kick on Ciel`s chest.

Taking out a cellphone and contacting the assassin he hired, he sent out the order.

"Didn't you hear me? Negotiating`s over. KILL HIM!"

:*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# :

Kagome`s still blood crazed eyes calmly looked at the armed human beneath her. She knew that Sebastian could handle a bullet to the skull if the human actually hit him. She saw the sniper got positioned to eliminate. As the trigger got pulled, she saw Sebastian got spared when Mei Rin tackled the black butler.

She watched in guttural amusement as the failed man scattered away. Looking back at Sebastian, she saw him give the cue the moment he sent her an unseen nod. Smirking a sadistic grin, she took after the man, knowing that Sebastian wont be too far behind.

:*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# :

"YOU FAILED? YOU USELESS BASTARDS! THIS IS WHY YOU`RE WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHIT! IM THROUGH WITH YOU! RETURN AT ONCE!"

"_Wait. A trouble just came up…." _The voice from the phone said.

Azurro listened in rapt fascination. Then-

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" _Azurro cringed at the man`s shout.

"What`s wrong? Did a bear showed up or something?" He ignored the snickers from his bodyguards as he taunted his men.

"_WAH! AHHHHH!" _

"What`s with you guys? Is it something you cant handle?"

"_GIVE ME MORE SPEED! – THAT`S NOT POSSIBLE!"_

"_ITS NO USE! ITS COMING!" _

"What the hell is coming?! Jokes wont be-"

"_**ITS- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"-"

"H-Hey. Hey! OI! OI!" Azurro yelled in panic.

"Keh." All present in the room looked at Ciel who has his back turned against them.

"Kehkehkehekehkeh."

"_It would appear that plan; Go fetch failed." _Ciel stated as he grinned at the men who was shaking in fear.

"**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" **With every word, Azurro kicked Ciel`s body with force. Picking up the phone once more, he yelled at the receiver.

"HEY! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER, I`LL KILL YOU MONGRELS! **HEY!" **Instead of hearing a response, Azurro`s face drained from all its colors when a sultry seductive voice of a woman answered instead.

"_Hello?" _

"!"

"_Hello? This is a member of the Phantomhive household.. I hope __**MY **__Master hasn't been troubling you."_

"**!"**

"_Hello? Is something the matter"_

"Woof." The simple sound that left Ciel`s lips sent Azurro spiraling into an another tornado of dear."

"_Ahh. Is that you master? I understood. I`ll come for you as soon as I can. Just wait for me a little longer. Love you master~"_

_*_Click.*

Ciel spat some blood as he looked at Azurro`s shaking form.

`_This bastard wont leave his mansion alive. Judging from how furious Kagome sounds.` _Ciel though. Not knowing if he was to pity Azurro or not.

:*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# :

Kagome snapped the phone shut before carelessly tossing it over Sebastian who was smiling his creepy smile of his as he balance the wrecked car over the cliff.

"Thank you gentlemen, for lending as your phone. Incidentally, there are a few other things I`d like to hear from you. Is that acceptable" the demon asked the petrified humans.

"First, your owner`s name please gentlemen. Come now, im not very a patient person." His crimson flashed bright pink for a second.

"You don't want to end up like Humpty Dumpy now do you?"

"THE FERRO`S FAMILY AZURRO VENER! HE`S SETTING UP A HIDEOUT NORTH OF THE EAST END!"

"Is that so?"

"Y-yes."

"Hm.. Enjoy your trip. ^^~" ignoring the horrified expressions, Sebastian gracefully leapt away from the car, leaving it pummeling down the steep cliff.

Kagome stood beside him as they both watch the brilliant sparks and embers.

"Ferro family huh?" Sebastian looked at Sebastian and he cant help but to feel sorry for the scarred man. Her face was calm, yet, the eyes were the dead giveaway. It went back to pure crimson with Lavender irises.

"Oh my. Its this late already?" He rhetorically asked. "At this rate, we might be late for dinner."

:*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# :

"THAT WATCHDOG FOR THAT DAMN NOBLES IS ON HIS WAY HERE! FORTIFY ALL THE ENTRANCES! DON'T EVEN LET A RAT GET IN! ITS AN EMERGENCY! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! STOP HIM NO MATTER WHAT! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ONE STEP INSIDE!"

Kagome perked up as she heard Azurro`s panicked voice. She took her beast form and was now calmly striding side by side along with Sebastian. Using both of their demonic speed, they were both went unnoticed as they slipped through the armed men.

"My, my. What a marvelous palace!" Sebastian said in mocked awe.

"WHA-, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"You seems to be busy so I let ourselves in."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BUTLER?! WHERE DO YOU BELONG TO?!"

"Me?" the butler asked.

"Ah. Sorry for the late introduction. I, I mean we,…" The men then noticed the Giant dog with the piercing blue eyes and all of them took a step back.

"Belong to the house of Phantomhive you see…" that was all the men heard before all they saw was a blood shower and a furious pair of electric blue.

"My, my. How brutal of you Kagome." Sebastian said in mock disappointment, betraying the mirth and needy shine on his eyes. Before he could enjoy the humans` discomfort, the vixen already had made her move. He was caught off guard at her speed. At first she was there, sitting calmly beside him and the next thing he know, she was off beheading the other after another..

And boy did it made his day or what?

"Stop dillydallying Sebastian." Replied the dog demon as she licked the blood off her bloody jaws.

"I want MY master back." Kagome finished, giving up from licking herself clean since her thick fur was already soaked with life liquid.

"As you wish my little vixen."

Kagome thanked the Kami that she was on her dog form. If not, she was bright as tomato now.

"Just get on with it." She gruffly said, her tail tapping up and down in irritation. Sebastian chuckled at the adorable pout on her face. If it wasn't such a dire situation, he would've fondled her fluffy ears.

"Shall we?" he signaled at the door leading inside the mansion.

"With pleasure."

:*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# :

Azurro paced inside his office as gunshots rang outside. He stopped suddenly when all became silent, except the symmetrical tick of the grandfather`s clock.

"It got quiet?" he clutched his gun tightly as sweat started to appear on his forehead. The sound of shoes approaching his doorstep made him shaking in pure anadultered fear.

"Please, pardon the intrusion." The door opened and outcame Sebastian, surprising Azurro greatly.

"I`ve come to retrieve my master." Sebastian said, giving the man a deep bow..

`_A butler?!` _Azurro though in disbelief

"Ha ha. Im surprised that you managed to kill all of those people by yourself. You got us… I was wondering what kind of monster would come. But you`re just a Romeo in a tailcoat…. Who are you really? Are you a hitman hired by the Phantomhives? Are you an ex-swat mercenary? You cant really be a butler after killing those people unscathed."

'_If only he knew I did not partake in the killing spree at all.' _The demon though, remembering the time of his life. Watching such a spitfire tore heads after heads sent him to his ideal utopia.

"I am but a butler to the core, and only that."

"I see. In any case, I have no intention of fighting you mr. Romeo. I yield." Azurro then reached for something behind his desk.

"But you know, I`ll be taking those goods you managed to get. You wouldn't want your cute master to have breathing holes in his skull now do you? If your really a butler, you now what to do." Ciel`s bloodied body then appeared with a gun pointed at his temple.

"The thing you gentleman is looking for is right.." he then reached something beneath his tailcoat.

"NOW!"

"…"

"W-what! I said now!"

_`Close your eyes master.` _the smooth voice of Kagome echoed along his head and he simply obeyed.

Instead of the ambush he was waiting for, Azurro had to swallow the bile when the strewn body parts of his men crashed through the painting covering a secret passage. Blood flowed mercilessly from the hole and he gave up. Tossing Ciel, who was thankfully caught by Sebastian, he emptied his stomach by vomiting on the trashcan beside his desk.

The enchanting chuckle of a seductress fleeted around the room. The scarred man backed himself on the wall, clutching his gun to his chest.

"*chuckle* My, my. Look at what you did to my master." The soft padding of paws reached Azurro`s ears. A startled gasp escaped his lips when his eyes connected with a pair of pure crimson with lavender pupils.

"S-stay away!"

"Ho? After what you did to my Ciel? I don't think so." Kagome then completely stepped out of the shadows. Morphing back to her humanoid form, her look was still that of a crazed beast.

Azurro fired his gun.

"You have to do better than that." A voice beside his ear whispered. He was about to turn his head when an unknown force made his arm twist a total 180 degree.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome left the man crying in pain as she walked towards Sebastian. She took Ciel as said boy turned to look at the squirming Vener. Relaxing his head over Kagome`s tail, he calmly addressed Azurro.

"Im afraid today`s game was uninteresting." The Phantomhive said as he felt Kagome nuzzled his neck in relief.

"Upsy daisy." Murmured Kagome as she set Ciel on an exquisite couch.

"Wait dammit! You`re just a servant right? You! You`re a mere butler aren't you?! I, I cant be finished in a place like this! As bodyguards, I can give you both ten times the amount he pays you! Liquor, women, men, anything!" he ranted.

Both demons ignored the desperate man as they free their master of his bindings.

"TEAM UP WITH ME!"

"It`s a shame sir." Kagome began.

"But we have no interest in currency made by human hands. For we are…" Sebastian continued.

"_**A demon… and a butler/guard." **_Both finished in perfect synch.

"_**As long as the young master has the sign of the contract.. we are his faithful servant. Sacrifice. Desire. And thus, we are bound to our master through loyalty and contract… Until the time we left his side.. in which, was for eternity." **_

"It's a shame but…" Ciel said as Sebastian`s form was swallowed by black flames while Kagome`s markings showed and her beast took over, making Azurro stare in disbelief.

"This is GAME OVER."

:*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# : :*&^%$# :

A/N: OH. MY. GOODNES..! GOSH! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER BY FAR….. SO. DID YOU LIKE IT? MY INJURIES WERE ALMOST HEALED SO IM BACK TO BUSINESS!


	4. That butler, Suspicious

AHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI MEH.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 4: That Butler; Suspicious

"Young Master, these are the letters we received for today." Sebastian stated, dropping the thick stack of envelopes on Ciel`s desk. Kagome peeked through her lashes as Ciel petted her head which was settled on his lap.

"It's the social season again." Ciel said with exasperation.

"These people really have nothing to do.. Hosting meaningless balls, courting, dancing.. London`s lifestyle surely is dull." He murmured as he went through the messages one by one.. Throwing those he deemed worthless.

Sebastian watched as Ciel recognized the seal of the queen on one of the envelopes and rose a brow when Kagome reverted back in her humanoid form, staring at the seal with an unreadable expression.

"Master.." Ciel hmmed in acknowledgement.

"Are you.. Comfortable working for… The Queen?" Kagome`s bizarre question made Ciel looking at her in wonder.

"Yes.. It is, after all my duty." Ciel replied.

Sebastian silently noted that the female demon`s eyes dimmed.

"I..See.."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"_I..See.." _There was something in Kagome`s tone that made Ciel uneasy. And he didn't like it.

Not a bit.

It`s just that, her tone was something foreign to him. It was like, a mix between sadness, regret, anger.. And…

Determination.

The combinations itself was nerve wracking for the blue eyed boy, let alone figuring it all together out. Sighing, he looked at the said problem. Ever since they left the manor, Kagome was silent and settled on watching the scene as they passed by instead.

"Bochaan, we`re here." Snapping out of his thoughts, Ciel stood up and wore his hat.

"Young Master, it`s been a long time since you went out isn't it?" Sebastian asked as Ciel stepped out of the carriage, an oddly silent Kagome in tow.

"Despite the queen`s order.." At the mention, Kagome stiffen. "I still hate going to crowded places."

"But maybe being away from the manor might be good for you.. Especially without those four by your side." Sebastian stated with a smile while Ciel grimaced.

"Master…" Both males looked at Kagome.

"Yes?" Ciel said as he patted Kagome, a little relieved that she finally talked once more.

"You have visitors.."

"What?!" Ciel looked at the living room and blanched.

"Geez, where did the tea leaves go?" Madam Red whined as she haphazardly searched through the shelves, throwing books over her head.

"I cant find them either.." Lau stated as he peered inside a ceramic bowl.

Sebastian and Ciel`s expressions are priceless on Kagome`s part.

"MADAM RED?! LAU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Since my cute little nephew is in London,I could I not visit you while I`m here?" Madam Red said with a wink before launching herself at Kagome who had long ago prepared for the incoming glomp.

"I heard something happening here earl, so I dropped by to visit." Lau said with his ever closed eye smile.

"We had NO idea that master is going to have some visitors so I apologize for not accommodating you humble men." Sebastian piped in sensing his master`s short fuse is already ignited.

"I`ll go prepare some tea.."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Grell, you should learn how to make tea like this." Angeline said to her butler who nodded meekly.

Ciel glanced down at Kagome when he felt a deep growl vibrating in her throat. Putting his hand on top of her head silently asking what`s wrong, Kagome purred instead, the vibration running through his lap.

"Anyways.." Madam Red began before Sebastian stood rod straight, a shiver running through his spine when he felt the woman copping up a feel.

"Madam Red!" Ciel chastised but cracked a smirk when he felt a laughter like rumble on his tight.

Coughing, Ciel turned serious and sat up straight, interlocking his fingers and crossing his legs after Kagome lied down, curling her long body around the chair Ciel was sitting on.

And honestly, all occupants of the room agreed that the picture they made was oddly fitting.

"I`ve heard about the growing numbers of prostitutes being murdered in the streets lately.."

"You mean what`s on the news lately? I know of it." Angelina, with a knowing smirk said.

"What`s your purpose?"

"This isn't just one of those ordinary murder cases.. The killer`s way of killing is unique.. Abnormal even that SHE worries about the growing scale of murder." Ciel took his plate and stabbed the fork in it.

"What do you mean?"

"The murdered prostitute was called Mary Nicohls. The wounds appears to have been cause by something sharp, delivering clean cuts and painful deaths." Sebastian interjected.

"The police and the prostitutes calls the murderer.. Jack the Ripper." Kagome`s ear piped up, recognizing the legendary criminal from her studies back in her original time.

"I just wanted to know the circumstances, that`s why I came to London.."

"Fu~ Im not interested." Lau said.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked the Chinese.

Lau pushed himself off the seat and sauntered slowly for the watchdog of the queen.

"Do you have guts to go to the crime scene? I smell some wild beast.. This is clearly a madman`s doing." He cupped the earls right cheek and marveled at the look on the boy`s face.

"Will you be scared? Earl of the Phantomhive?" Lau continued, not noticing the growl growing in volume as he talked.

"I came because I was ordered to.. Don't misunderstood." Ciel replied with a glare.

"Not Bad.. The look in your eyes are go-" Lau wasn't able to continue his taunting when he suddenly found himself pinned on the wall.

Furious blue eyes with red sclera glaring at him with anger.

"E-earl.. Your.. dog..is..choking me.." Lau said rather uncomfortable.

Unbeknown to them, Grell squealed in shock and then gaped at the transformed female.

"You dare touch my master? You dare you filthy human?" Kagome calmly snarled as Lau felt the rumble in her chest traveling up her hand and on his neck.

"Let him go Kagome.. He`s no use dead." Ciel grunted.

Kagome grudgingly let go, letting the Chinese noble fell on his rump.

"L-let`s go on a stroll shall we?" Angelina chirped, diffusing the tension in the air.

"Good idea.. I know a person best to tackle this problem with." Ciel said as he felt the furry head of Kagome –who transformed back- nuzzle his hand.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"What exactly is this place?" Lau asked as he gazed at the aged banner despite the hostile fumes the dog beside Ciel was emitting.

"WHY ARE YOU SO FAMILIAR WITH THIS PLACE?!" Angelina snarled at Ciel who didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Because the person young master`s knows is working as an undertaker." Sebastian recited as he opened the door for Ciel. But before Ciel could step inside the room, Kagome zipped pass through him with her tail wagging.

"Are you there Undertaker?"

His answer was a bone chilling giggle that froze the three foreign visitors in place.

"_Welcome.. Earl~" _Angelina, Lau and Grell gaped in terror as a person resembling the aura of a corpse peeked through the casket leaning on the wall.

"_Do you want to try sleeping in one of my custom made coffins?" _Undertaker eerily asked the earl as Kagome yipped happily before circling the giggling ex-shinigami*.

"_Why hello there Blacky.." _Kagome huffed but kept on circling Undertaker like a cat nonetheless.

Ciel was quite surprised to see Kagome purring at Undertaker and seeing said man patting his dog quite fondly as well.

"Kagome.. You know Undertaker?" Ciel asked the still purring dog.

"Of course Young Master.. Vincent often took me with him whenever he visited this lame excuse of a man.." Undertaker pouted.

"_That`s rude Blacky.."_

"Im not here to play Undertaker.. Kagome cease that." Said female pouted but obeyed her master`s command.

Sebastian chuckled at his Master`s petty jealousy.

"_I know earl.. You don't need to tell me.. I already know why you`re here." _Undertaker drawled as he move to seat on a coffin.

"_Since the Earl bothered to visit me, I can offer you my most of my help." _He said as he popped a jar full with dog biscuits.

Ciel and the others hesitantly sat at the other coffins and looked incredulously at the chapped beaker filled with herbal tea.

"_You want to know about the Jack the Ripper? Everyone was on edge lately.." _Undertaker began before balancing a biscuit on Kagome`s nose. "_But I`ve encountered similar cases before.." _He finished, popping his own biscuit in his mouth while Kagome ate hers.

"This isn't the first time?" Madam Red asked.

"_It happened before and the way of killing is eerily similar to be considered a simple murder… And besides, all of the victims have something in common." _

"Common?" Ciel asked, a little ticked that Kagome wasn't beside him but was hovering over by Undertaker instead.

"What is it?" Asked Sebastian as he struggle to contain his smirk at the sight of his master`s fidgeting.

"_Hm… Its quite rude to ask someone without something in return.." _Undertaker tsked.

"How much?" Lau asked but nearly jumped out of his skin when the Undertaker flicked in front of him with eyes gleaming beneath silver ruthless bangs.

"_I don't want the queen`s money!" _Undertaker vigorously said before looking at the shaken Phantomhive.

"_I only have one requirement.. Show me a first rate laugh and I`ll tell you whatever you wanted to hear." _

"Weirdo." Ciel grumbled as he watched the Undertaker slump on his desk with drool dripping down his chin.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A couple of corny and dirty jokes later, that thankfully Ciel hasn't heard due to Sebastian`s part, Ciel is slowly growing impatient.

Sebastian stepped in front but was stopped by Kagome`s voice.

"Halt your horses Romeo, its my turn first." Sebastian looked at Kagome and gladly stepped back.

"Now.. Im sorry Master but you have to step out along with the others.." Kagome said.

"No Kagome.. I will stay." Ciel pushed on. He would NOT take the chance of leaving his Kagome with that weirdo.

'_I guess I have to use 'that'' _Sighing, Kagome sat in front of her master and widened her eyes, purposely tearing up.

"Please Master Ciel?" Flinching at the whimper like sound, Ciel looked at Kagome`s puppy dog eyes and cursed himself for looking.

Sighing in defeat, he pat Kagome`s head before stepping out of the room with the others.

'_He`s so whipped.' _

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Ciel watched with wide eyes as Sebastian literally laughed his heart out. Along with him, Lau, Angelina and Grell watched horrified at the guffawing butler.

Ciel thought that due to Sebastian being a demon, he heard every word inside and apparently, its worth a laughing matter.

With the laughter inside mixing with the demonic butler one`s, the whole store was shaking as scream like laughter rang out of the shop.

"You can come in now." Kagome`s voice said as soon as the laughter subsided.

Cracking the door open, Ciel and the others was greeted by a comical sight. Kagome, in her dog form was wearing a deadpan expression as she sat while Undertaker was nearly on nirvana. The man was slumped against Kagome with his hands around said female, drooling in between giggles.

"_That's *giggle* why.. I *giggle* love you Blacky.. You know *giggles* how to tickle my.. *giggle* funny bones.." _at the statement, not only Ciel twitched this time.

"Now spit it out Undertaker." Ciel grumply said.

"_Well… Lets just say that there were something missing on my guests.." _Undertaker said, not removing himself from Kagome`s person, much to Ciel`s _and _a certain someone`s annoyance.

"Missing?" Angelina asked, regretting it the moment Undertaker spewed the answers out.

"_Internal organs of course.." _All occupants tensed up while Kagome simply glanced with a sharp eye.

"_And a specific part is missing as well.. The womb." _

He straightened up, walked towards Ciel and demonstrated as he talked.

"_If he had to act fast enough, he will slit the throat first.." _he made a cutting motion on Ciel`s neck before his other hand settled on Ciel`s abdomen.

"_And proceeded into slicing the victim`s stomach open.." _hearing the warning growl of the female dog, Undertaker took the warning and withdrew.

"_Based on the criminal`s work, its definitely not a work of a normal citizen.. It had to be someone with experience of operating with human beings.." _

Everyone was silent at that point, while Kagome observed everyone with a critical eye.

"_Can you stop him? The notorious noble? Earl of Phantomhive?" _

"The world of darkness often happens at the absence of light.. Whoever this killer is, he wouldn't murder random people without any reasons.. There must be a hiding party manipulating him from behind.." Ciel fluidly stated as he slipped his coat on.

"I wont be scared.. I will solve them all." Ciel tersely said, not noticing the way Kagome stares at him with oddly cold azure eyes.

"Sorry for intruding Undertaker." With that, Ciel evacuated the room followed by the others.

"_That boy.." _Undertaker began as he looked at Kagome`s humanoid form in a serious manner. Kagome`s azure eyes layered in a sheet of thick ice regarded him coldly.

"_He will end up like his father." _Kagome stared at him with no emotion.

"That`s why I will help him the way I couldn't help Vincent." She said with a barely hint of regret.

"_The question is.." _Undertaker walked in front of Kagome and tipped her chin with a black nail while his other hand cradle her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kagome stared unflinchingly at a pair of luminous green as his silver locks created a curtain around them.

"_Can you succeed?" _Kagome slowly blinked before answering the shinigami.

"I will."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

OKAAAAAAY~! Now I have a question for you my dear Lusters.. Do you want Kagome and Undertaker to have some.. history considering their relationship in the past?

YES or NO?


	5. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


End file.
